Russian Army
The , officially the (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suchopútniye voyska Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Soviet Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet bases in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. During World War I and prior to the in 1917, the army was referred to as the , upon which they fought as part of the Triple Entente, against the German Empire, Ottoman Empire and Austro-Hungarian Empire. After the revolution, the army was fractured into the Bolshevik Red Army, and the anti-communist White Army, which fought against each other in the Russian Civil War. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The Russian Army fights the 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company in a fictional war between Russia and the United States. It is one of the three playable multiplayer factions. Engagements against the 222nd Gold Rush Attackers *Harvest Day *Over and Out Defenders *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Player Kits with an AEK-971 and Specialist with an AKS-74u]] Assault *AEK971 *GP-30 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *S20K *RPG7 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *SV98 *MP443 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *AKS74u *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *PKM *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Gallery Russian soldiers.jpg|Russian troops advancing. |-|BFO = Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the Russian Army is pitted against the USMC. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ]] ]] ]] ]] The Russian Army appears as an available faction in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The Russian Army fight against the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Activities Division. They are under the command of Arkady Kirilenko and are allied with the Latin American Militia. Their voices are provided by Oleg Mirochnikov (as Assault), Slav Shumov (as Engineer), Kirill Radcig (as Medic), and Nikolay Lazarev (as Recon). Weapons Used Assault Rifles *AN-94 with GP-30 *F2000 with GL1 Sub-Machine Guns *AKS-74u *SCAR-L Light Machine Guns *Type 88 LMG *MG3 Sniper Rifles *M95 *Type 88 Sniper Shotguns *T194 *USAS-12 Pistols *MP-443 Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *M2 Carl Gustav Vehicles Used Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *M939 Truck Tanks *BMD-3 *T-90 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Emplacement *ZU-23-2 *9M133 Kornet *KORD Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the Special Activities Division *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High-Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the USMC *High Value Target Multiplayer The Russian Ground Forces are one of the two playable factions and fight against the United States Army. It is also the opposing faction in Onslaught mode. When they are on the offensive in Rush maps, they almost always attack with their airborne elements. The Russian Ground Forces are always the defending force in the gamemode Squad Rush. Engagements against the US Army *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Cobra *Quad Bike *CAV Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 *QLZ-87 |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Russian Army is seen fighting the United States Marine Corps in parts of China, Myanmar, and the Middle East. Engagements against the US Marine Corps |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The Russian Army is a playable faction featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield 3, being pitted against the United States Marine Corps. The Russian Army is always the defending force in the gamemodes Rush and Squad Rush. Default kits Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *(Neutral) (AK) Quad Bike *(AM) Barsuk *(Neutral) (AM) Rhino *(EG) Vodnik AA *(Neutral) (EG) Dirt Bike Tanks *BMP-2M *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M *(Btk) BTR-90 *(AK) BM-21 *(AK) 2S25 Sprut Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM Frogfoot Gallery BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Russian Army Assault soldier. BF3_sc8.jpg|A Russian Soldier being fired upon by marines at Operation Métro. Engineer.png|A Russian Engineer with a SCAR-H throwing a grenade. RUArmyServiceDogTag.png|The Dog Tag that is earned for playing as the Russian Army for 100 hours. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The Russian Army is an available faction featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Russian Army appears as a hostile force in Baku and Tashgar. In Baku, the RGF is deployed to Baku, Azerbaijan to intercept Tombstone Squad from collecting intelligence from a defecting Russian military general regarding Russia's stance on Admiral Chang's coup d'état in China. Pursuing Tombstone squadron throughout Baku and when Tombstone was about to be extracted, in a last effort deployed an Mi-28 Havoc to intercept them, while destroying the extraction helicopter, they did not succeed in stopping Tombstone's escape. In Tashgar, it seems the Russian Ground Forces occupied the town and surrounding areas (including a damaged dam), forcing the Marines stationed there into the old town when Tombstone arrived, the RGF had gained the upper hand throughout the town. Tombstone Squad managed to fight there way through light Russian armor and troops to get to Greenland. In exchange for a transport to Suez, Tombstone was to blow up a dam (which underneath it was multiple SAM sites). After fighting there way through the dam, Tombstone blew up the dam. Thus neutralizing the SAM threat and were transported via a C-130 Cargo Plane. Classes The uniforms they wear come in five varieties: *Support - One identical to the Support in multiplayer with the exception of their visor for the helmet is down (similar to the PLA in SP ) who always wield a PKP *Engineer - to the Chinese Engineer who wields either a PP2000 or Saiga-12. *Assault - looks like the Chinese Assault skin without goggles or a facewrap and uses a plain green camo. *Recon: identical to the RU Recon wielding the SV-98. *Anti-Tank: functions as an AT troop using the RU Engineer model from MP and uses an AK-12 for close range and a SMAW. Weapons Vehicles The Russian Ground Forces operate also operate a variety of vehicles. T-90 act as their main battle tanks, witnessed in the two missions they are in. In a brief instance, BMP-2's as their APCs. In Baku, it is seen that the Mi-28 is their attack chopper. Throughout both missions, their main transport chopper is Ka-60 Kasatka. In both missions, it is seen that their main light vehicle is the VDV Buggy and some of their ground transport include KamAZ-53501. Multiplayer The Russian army is pitted against both the USMC and PLA. Due to the choice of factions on a map being up to the server operator, the RGF can appear on any map against any other faction, including the RGF itself, if the server owner wishes so. However, changing the factions on a map is only available on PC servers. Engagements Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the kit defaults for the Russian Army in Battlefield 4's multiplayer mode. Unlike Battlefield 3, there are no asymmetric starting weapons (and thus no faction-specific weaponry), and the starting gear and weapons are shared across all three factions, similar to Bad Company 2. Vehicles The Russian Ground Forces uses majority home made equipment with the exception of the Z-11W (made in China) and the DV-15 (made in France). Gallery Battlefield_4_Russian_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the Russian Army multiplayer classes. Battlefield4russianinfantrysp.jpg|RGF infantry BF4 Russian Ground Forces Soldier.jpg|A RGF soldier firing on Tombstone Squadron BF4 RGF Soldier from behind .jpg|RGF soldier from behind Bf4_ru_mp_assault_by_luxox18-d7230t2.jpg|RGF Assault Bf4_ru_mp_engineer_by_luxox18-d71g8ez.jpg|RGF Engineer Bf4_ru_mp_recon_by_luxox18-d72bbj0.jpg|RGF Recon Bf4_ru_mp_support_by_luxox18-d72v56e.jpg|RGF Support BF4_RGF_Gloves.jpg|Hand model bf4 2019-02-12 22-07-01-58.jpg|Russian Anti-Tank in Singleplayer. Notice they look Asian. bf4 2019-02-12 22-11-15-33.jpg|Russian Support in Singleplayer. Notice the closed visor. |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 The Imperial Russian Army of the Russian Empire is featured as a faction in Battlefield 1 through its In the Name of the Tsar expansion pack. The Russian Empire appears on maps set on the Eastern Front in World War I. As a member of the Triple Entente, they entered World War I as the Allies alongside British Empire and the French Republic, fighting against the Central Powers. The Russian Emprires fights the Austro-Hungarian Empire in Galicia (the modern-day border between Poland and Ukraine), and the German Empire in the West Estonian archipelago. On maps set during the Russian Civil War, the counter-revolutionary White Army faction fighting against the communist Red Army is identical to the Russian Empire faction in all but name. The Russian Empire gear varies heavily with all the factions gear ranging from tunics, dresses to long coats. With headgear consisting of either traditional headgear such as Ushankas or Peaked caps to French Adrian Helmets. Generally wearing green uniforms, black trousers and high boots. The standard issue rifle for the Russian Empire is the Mosin-Nagant M91, originally changed from the SMLE MKIII in the November 2017 update.[https://www.battlefield.com/en-au/news/update-notes/operation-campaigns-update November 2017 update notes for Battlefield 1] *Assault - He wears a Telogreika tunic, an Adrian Helmet and a dark gray balaclava covering most of his face. He also wears an ammo pouch above his abdomen and a sidearm holster at waist height, just below this ammo pouch. *Medic - He wears a tunic, a peaked cap and a blanket is wrapped around the torso over the right shoulder, with a cape hanging on the left shoulder, and crutches crossing the back. Additional equipment pouches are found at both sides of the player's waist. *Support - A Kuban Cossack, he wears a cherskesska coat and a kubanka wool hat, both traditional to peoples of the Caucasus and Kuban Cossacks. He also wears a scarf around the neck. Gear includes a large backpack, some additional pouches about the abdomen, as well as some bandoliers crossing the chest and the waist. A large leather pouch crosses his chest and helps at supporting his heavy backpack. Last but not least, he bares a scabbard in front of his abdomen that sheaths a kinzhal knife, known in-game as Cossack Knife. *Scout - A female soldier, she wears a heavy coat with a bashlyk cap. She also has an ammo pouch and her sidearm holster connected to the belt around her stomach, as well as bandolier-like leather pouches with additional rifle cartridges passing over her left shoulder and crossing her chest. *Cavalry - Unlike other Entente Cavalry classes, he wears a kubanka wool hat rather than a peaked cap, implying Cossack origins. Along with the Assault, he also wears a Telogreika tunic and body armor with a sidearm holster, with smaller details being ammo pouches at the edge of the armor plate. *Tanker - He wears a green jumpsuit with sidearm holsters on his chest and an Adrian helmet with a splinter mask, as well as a scarf covering his neck. *Pilot - He is wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown gloves and boots and grey-brown jackets. His scarf is light blue with two orange stripes on its end. Their air vehicles consist of: * Sopwith Camel * Salmson 2 * Caproni Ca.5 * Ilya-Muromets Engagements Gallery Tsar Concept Art 1.PNG|Concept art of the Russian Army Scout Tsar Concept Art 2.PNG|Another concept art for the faction's Scout class BF1 Russian Cavalry Promo Art.jpg|Promotional art of the Russian Army Cavalry BF1 Russian Scout Promo Art.jpg|Promotional art of the Russian Army Scout Tsar Cover.PNG|Russian Army Scout on the cover of Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Battlefield 1 Revolution Edition.PNG|Russian Army Scout on the cover of Battlefield 1: Revolution Edition Classes Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Community Test Environment Russian Support BF1.png|Support during Community Test Environment Trivia General *In Battlefield: Bad Company & Bad Company 2, the Russian vehicles' HUD color is red. Battlefield: Bad Company *Occasionally, soldiers can be heard shouting the name "Dimitri". Battlefield 3 *The first-person model for them in Battlefield 3 is the same as Dimitri's, regardless of class. Battlefield 4 *In the singleplayer campaign, all RGF character models erroneously feature People's Republic of China flag patches. Soldiers wielding PP-2000s and Saiga-12s will use identical character model to that used by PLA forces wielding JS2s and Hawk 12Gs. *The Russian soldiers will call the PGZ-95 and 9K22 Tunguska "an enemy tank", and will call the LAV-AD "an enemy AA", along with People's Liberation Army soldiers. Battlefield 1 *The Scout class for the Russian Army is female, which is in reference to the 1st and the Perm Battalion which were all-women battalions of soldiers that served in a few battles during 1917. *The Support class, on the other hand, is clearly part of a Kuban Cossack division. This is evident by the kubanka hat worn (traditional to peoples of the Caucasus and Cossacks), the cherskesska coat and the kinzhal knife (known in-game as the Cossack Dagger). References Category:Military Unit Category:Russian Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1